


God's Baby?

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We aren't naming it God's Baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

She'd said it so damn many times he heard it in his sleep. "We aren't naming it God's Baby."

"And what would you prefer? Bill?" She rubbed her hands over her swelling belly. "Ellen?"

"Don't say her name again!"

"You're so easy it's almost no fun." She turned serious. "Our people don't have babies together. We can't."

"What's this then?"

"God's will."

"I told you, that's enough!"

"Shall I say you frighten the baby when you yell? Shall I say you frighten me?" She touched his arm. "Or shall I say you excite me?"

Ellen's face. Ellen's voice.

God's baby?


End file.
